


Mouthful of White Lies

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Accident, Beating, Bullying, Dark Derek, Funeral, Grieving, Idealistic Stiles, M/M, Murder Implied, Psychotic Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just would not stop lying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthful of White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Halsey's Ghost. Fantastic song.

“Would I lie, would I lie to you Stiles? You know how I feel about you, why the hell would I ever do anything to jeopardise that? You are important to me, so important. Please baby, you gotta believe me,” Derek said in a pleading voice. 

Stiles’s face was wet and his eyelashes clumped together from the tears he was shedding. He wanted to yell some more, maybe even go home to his father’s. This was getting old. Small little lies that Derek kept sprouting that in itself meant nothing but they were stacking up to draw an unsavoury picture of his fiancé. If it was something that Stiles had trouble with, it was lies. He could handle mean, he could handle humiliating even, but lies just sapped his soul in a way that nothing else did.

Derek, Derek was a bright man, with a good sense of business, if his big house and car was anything to go by. He was close with his family and doted on his siblings and nephews and nieces. And he loved Stiles, he truly did, Stiles had no doubt about these parts of the man he loved. But the lies, the lies that kept coming on for no visible reason, lying when there is clearly no need to, it rankled Stiles. Being the son of a sheriff had instilled a sense of idealism that did not endear him to his peer save Scott who had been his friend from toddler days. 

Hell, he got beaten to within an inch of his life because he once saw a guy being forceful with a girl and she complained and he gave witness to the incident. The guy got detention and after having a few too many beers, decided that Stiles needed a lesson in keeping his nose out of other people’s business. The fucker momentarily forgot that he was going after the Sheriff’s son. With Stiles in the hospital badly bandaged and weak, the sheriff arrested the boy and initiated criminal proceedings against the boy. Lawyers were called of course, but it was the Sheriff’s son. The guy ended up going to prison for 5 years.

After Stiles regained consciousness, the Sheriff told him how proud he was of his son for always being truthful and also how awful it was to have almost lost him. He made Stiles promise that he will not take on danger needlessly, and try to keep his sense of fairness alive. He also made Stiles join a self defence class and get him a small taser and pepper spray to be carried on his body at all times. The incident not only cemented Stiles’s willingness to go the extra mile to help others, he also became more subtle on how to stick to the truth and reject lies.

So it was becoming a major problem for Stiles that Derek, the man who he loved, was so adept at lying through his teeth at the slightest provocation. Or even no provocation at all as it turns out. Stiles was frustrated, angry at himself for not seeing this problem before he got engaged and was at a loss as to what to do. Scott had already offered to beat Derek to a bloody pulp if he hurt Stiles, but seeing how Derek carried more muscle and fighting skill, he didn’t exactly want to pull Scott into this either.

Stiles decided that the best thing to do now would be try to talk with Laura and frankly, how come no one ever said anything about his penchant for lying before. He called up Laura and made plans to have lunch with her the next day. As he put his mobile down, he saw Derek standing behind him and his heart gave a lurch. He didn’t even hear him come in. Derek was giving this dry smile at him, his eyes pointed at him unblinkingly. Before Stiles could say anything, Derek asked, “Why are you meeting Laura tomorrow at a restaurant? You can just call her here and talk you know. This is your home too.”

Stiles debated as to what to do. Deciding that it was time to hit the nail, he said, “I wanted to talk with her about your habit of lying flawlessly.” Stiles may have been slighter in build, but his self defence class plus a few rounds with a few army friends of his father’s made him a very good fighter and it was something that Derek knew. It was also the reason that Stiles did not think too much about confronting Derek.

Derek peeled his lips back from his lips and this made him look almost feral. He said, “It is not a problem Stiles, please do not pretend that you have never told a few white lies every now and then.”

“But it is not every now and then, nor accurately white lies. You are simply and plainly lying to my face on any occasion and you are doing it with the practised ease of someone who has lied a lot. You cannot expect me to turn a blind eye to it, do you? You, you lie so much Derek. Like all the time, over the smallest things, and I am more furious at myself that it took me so long to realise. That all the times I have listened to you and trusted you over something because I believed in you, those are now instances where you could have easily lied to me and misled me. This is not a tiny thing, to be forgiven at a tossed sorry. This is serious and I am taking it as seriously as I can possibly take,” Stiles said with a furrowed forehead. 

“I will meet Laura tomorrow and we will talk. Then we will talk. No matter what comes out from them, I want you to go for therapy for your habit. Otherwise,” here Stiles pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing, “the wedding is over.”

Derek stares at him in shock. Then he opens his mouth and starts talking, of promises and declarations of love and questioning Stiles if he really though Derek had ever lied to him over something serious, and by the end of his diatribe Stiles is silently crying, feeling crummy and aghast at the words coming out of Derek’s mouth. Even now, even now he refuses to stop. He is still giving a spiel about how Stiles is wrong and how his lies were never that bad, how he was innocent and how Stiles is being a jerk by trying to humiliate him and more. 

Stiles turned around abruptly and Derek started, stopping his one sided conversation. Stiles picked up his jeep keys and practically ran to it. He increased his speed when he heard Derek behind him. He quickly got in, started the jeep and tore out of their driveway. Derek followed in his car. Stiles went as high as he dared, sudden fear flooding his mouth with a metallic and raw burn taste. Derek reached behind him and tried to run him off the road. Stiles did not want to, and kept on going. Derek was honking his horn incessantly, and then suddenly he was on the side of the car. Stiles looked at him in alarm and saw how mad Derek looked, how his eyes were almost burning in hatred and fury and his teeth clenched and his lips almost disappearing into a sneer. The picture shocked so much that his hand loosened on the wheel and the next second, he was flying through the air, the jeep bent around a pole, the windshield flying with him. There was a sick crunch and then complete darkness. 

A few days later at the funeral, Derek was a devastated man, Scott crying more openly and his eyes noticing how Laura and the Sheriff kept glancing over at him, in spite of their tears and he made tentative plans on what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments please.


End file.
